ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Flare: Episode 8
Appears *Snake People *Mandaz *Alien Njora *Dark Tetrodo: *Aquatic Kaiju Weapons: An aquatic version of the Kaiju Weapons. *Pending Part 1 "The venom that felled him was not the snake's..." "Forward!" it hissed. It was a humanoid, but its neck and head were of a snake's, and it sported a serpentine tail. It wore enchanted brass armor, along with robes and cloth that hung from its neck. Around it were beings of the same species in armor. These suits of plate armor sported markings of a cruel looking arcane text, and sported spears with equally cruel looking heads. With them were hydras of different sorts, and serpentine beasts of war, wyrms and leviathans mutated to move on land or in the air, all of them breathing hellish fire. They marched on a garden world, a single sphere covered in flowers of every color, streams of shining water, all underneath a red sky with golden auroras, now blighted, burnt, and ruined, as these armies marched. Countering them were angelic beings. They were clouds of golden embers held together by shared light, and animating golden suits of armor, with hoods over the wells of light they had for faces, and white and gold robes. Their wings were tendrils of golden energy, and they were armed with spears of celestial gold. They fought beside colossal giants of white marble and gold, tower like giant robots with an angelic theme, all situated around the central castle, a massive floating fortress of gothic architecture, Egyptian style statues to some fiery deity and it seemed to hover underneath where the lines of energy in the sky met as it hovered over a lake of molten lava. This was their target, this was their goal, the seat of power on this world they had invaded and its angelic protectors met them on the field of battle to keep them from their prize. However, there was one thing they could not keep back. While the angeloids fought with the serpent men, and the robots fought the serpentine beasts, there was one combatant none of them could hope to match. The serpent's length seemed to be whatever it desired at the moment. Its hide was rocky grey and even harder, and it sported a pair of clawed arms, and horns and spikes on its head and upper back. This beast, this king of serpents, slid across the battle field crushing friend and foe alike, and shattering robots with the might of its tail whip. This was what the serpents called their 'god' and was their creator and master, a conqueror of worlds, who now sought to claim this realm of divine things. It moved unimpeded and dove into the fiery lake, diving down to its prize. Moments later it came back up, coiled around its prey and with its massive fangs driven into its neck, the battles stopped as all looked at the sight. The 'prey' was a robotic being, large, bulky, its plates sported an organic curve to their design. Wings were closed together on its forearms, shins and shoulders, all golden. Most of its body was black, while white and red highlights were about, like the crown that covered its brown and ran down the sides like side burns, and was topped by a green gem. Its silver fingers were claws, and its silver face was hidden behind a red mouth plate. This being seemed unconscious, maybe even dead, held up, by the coils that wrapped around its waist. The snake pulled out its fangs, long things that clearly could've gone to its heart, and which shrank to a manageable size. Prepared to swallow the god-thing, it began opening its mouth wide. That was when the arms moved. One grabbed the serpent by the throat the other pierced its hide drawing black blood that burned against the lava. Its eyes opened, revealing golden lights behind glowing crimson eyeballs. It looked around and turned to the snake that was now struggling in his grip. He could hear its words and knew it was cursing, proclaiming itself a god, a superior sovereign and so many other pompous things that tested the giant's patience. Yet no matter what, this snake could not escape. It had conquered worlds, it spewed fiery acidic fire on the giant, but the giant's fists had shattered worlds and it had slept in lava. Now its other fist was raised and it dove into the snake's face, cracking scales and bone alike as the shockwave from the impact sent everything around them in the air crashing to the ground and everything on the ground tumbling or dead from the impact. Still, the beast screamed and hissed about its 'manifest destiny', called the giant weak, and again it received a punch to the face, again and again until its face was caved in, its fangs knocked out, its scales cracked all along its body and it was unconscious, saved only by its admittedly godlike regeneration. Its minions raced to their master's defense, cast spheres of dark energy, fireballs, or converting venom into plasma, and throwing them at him. Some even called down lightning, but it mattered not. The serpentine invaders failed to notice that the giant's own forces had retreated and for good reason. The giant raised its fist, glowing and crackling with fiery and golden energy and slammed it down, causing a shock wave of the purifying wrath of fire. The young man awoke, dark hair and green eyes. He was in a bed, and woke up curious as to what he had just witnessed, a dream...oozing with nostalgia. He looked outside his derelict building to the remains of the city and knew in his soul, what he was was not simply a dream, but a memory. He knew that giant was Sol, his 'father' and that it was not the venom of that snake that put him to sleep, in fact, it woke him up as he had been sleeping through an invasion of his own world. The blue and gold streak, sped across the stars. Within its energy was an Ultranoid, with a golden face and a blue body, with golden markings. It sported twin crests, and yellow eyes and instead of a color timer, it sported a beam lamp on its forehead. "I do not recall calling for your assistance...Quasar" said Sol's voice. The cosmic force manifested next to him, as a construct of golden lines, with a golden disc in the center, and red flames around that, all in the shape of an eye. "Hey, pops..." the young Ultra said with a somewhat flippant tone "I was just thinking, my baby brother may be in need of some assistance, after all you're having him fight Eldritch...?" "Young Flare has been doing very well. There is little need for your assistance." "Oh, come on, what's wrong pops, afraid he can't handle some competition...?" "You really are a petty thing, Quasar. This course of action will only end with me having a reason to discipline you and for others to despise you." "Oh come on pops, I'm a Cinder Ultra, what can go wrong? I'm not like Flare who went sour in the oven!" "A prideful heart...A Cinder Ultranoid you may be...clearly you were not made from my direct hand." Quasar's feelings of discomfort clearly did not translate to his mask like face. "I will permit this...petty rebellion, and you will suffer the consequences, as will the others, as will we all. I wash my hands of you...for now." "So is that a yes...?" "No...that is 'be gone with you, and to your deeds be swift'." "...That sounds like a 'yes'..." Sol faded away. Luke walked down the market, on the small farm planet. He wore, simple clothes, dark brown trousers, an earthy tones jacket, and a red scarf. He was on a colony world, a terraformed sphere, that was now home to large farming community. There were hover cars, and minimalist style buildings made of metals and synthetic materials designed to be biological dud in terms of chemical interactions. It was a clean, ecologically minded place. It was peaceful. So it was Luke's annoyance when he noted the golden light coming down towards him. At first he thought it was Sol, but then he realized it was gold and blue. It stopped above him, morphing into a glowing Quasar, who grabbed him and took of back into space as a sphere of energy again. Part 2 Luke found himself in a white void, standing on nothing, but standing all the same. "Who are you...?!" 'Yo, relax..." said a voice "I'm family...!" Out of the white expanse he walked, ex nihlo. The youth had tanned skin, a shade darker than Luke's and Sol's. His hair looked bleached and his eyes were a jade green. He wore baggy trousers, with sneakers and a sleeveless shirt. "Who are you...?" "Quasar is the name, Ultraman Quasar, or, if you must 'Cinder Ultranoid Pattern Beta: Quasar', though please, just 'Quasar'." "Okay..." said Luke a bit perplexed "I'm Luke..." "Huh, thought your name was 'Flare'..." "That's my Ultra form..." "But that's your true form..." "Not anymore..." "Oh right, dad kicked you out, heard about that...Man you really ticked him off..." "Yeah..." said Luke somewhat annoyed "Is there a reason you kidnapped me...?" "You can't kidnap family...!" Quasar said amused. "You abducted me, taking without my consent...I believe that's the definition of 'kidnapping'." "Well...you're a sour sport, must get that from dad..." "Why am I here...?" "We're going on a mission!" "Oh....?" "I found a world where the Eldritch are trying to stake a claim, we're going to go there and wreck their operation...!" "Why has father not told me about this...?" "Oh, he gave the all clear." He said with a thumbs up. Luke just looked at him with a sense of distrust. "Pop!" shouted Luke "Dude, I just said...can't you sense what I am...?!" "Yes, yes, I can, and I also sense you're not forthcoming about something..." "Look, if I was lying, dad would've showed up by now and pointed it out. He always knows where we Cinder Ultras are...and well he always seems to keep an on you. So, there is that." Luke squinted his eyes. "Where are we going...?" "Oh, were going to Njora, a water world!" "A what now...?" "A 'water world' you know covered in water..." "I know what that means, can we even breathe underwater in human form...?" Quasar paused. "No idea, but they have floating cities and stuff, we'll be fine!" "Your words do not fill me with confidence..." "Doesn't matter, we're here!" "What...?" The white expanse evaporated into white light that burst forth from all around them. Luke, shielded his eyes, as the light faded to reveal a blue sky, and a polished chrome ground, with an expanse of blue waves on one side, and city of metal cylinders and tubes connecting them on the other side. They were clearly on a landing platform, and surrounded by humanoids in black suits of power armor, with large metal humps on their back and rifles in their hands, all aimed at them. "Sup..." said Quasar. In response the guns were focused on him. One of them walked forward, and spoke, the language was Galactic Standard, something both Ultras knew. "Uh, well..." said Quasar Luke looked at him and then turned to the alien. Quasar looked at him confused. "Wait, you know Basic?" "It's called Galactic Standard in this universe and yes, it's not that hard..." "Huh, of course not, I...just get my constructed languages and dialects mixed up..." Luke sighed and rubbed his eyes. said the alien Before they could react, there was an explosion a tower nearby began sinking into the sea, as a beast rose up. The giant monster was a whale shaped beast with claws upon its fins. Its head was like a dragon, snarling and with horns on the back of its head. On its back was a metallic growth, almost like a shell, but just as easily a cancerous growth of metal, from which a metal spike poked out as its back fin. "Alright...!" shouted Quasar "Time to show my stuff...!" He ran off towards the edge and jumped. "Wait, stop!" shouted Luke, but he was too late, there was a flash of light and Quasar flew towards the giant monster in giant form. Part 3 The aliens inside the structure did not war armor, or such bulky suit. Most of their body was covered by streams of material running down from the necklaces they wore as any 'private part' were not readily visible. They were civilians, people who lived in this city, in this tower apartment complex and it was with fear and horror that they reacted to the giant monster now attacking their homes. It did not last long however, the attack, as a mass of sea green and golden energy slammed into the monster. However, it left their home to sink. Many tried to evacuate until a golden light shined from outside the window, gold and green. Their tower was now in the possession of a giant humanoid with a silver mask like face, dome eyes and red and gold markings like fire which lifted the tower up and back into place. Ribbons of energy shot from its eyes curved and welded the tower back in place. With that down Flare turned to see what his brother was doing. What he was doing was punching the monster repeatedly knocking it into other towers, other homes. In that moment Flare pondered if Sol had kept him separate from his kin, to protect him, or to spare him having to deal with Quasar. Flare swam to repair what damage he could. Quasar held the monster up by its lower jaw, pushing against it and keeping it up and unable to attack, that was until the growth on its back glowed and Quasar and even Flare were electrocuted. Stunned, Quasar was knocked back, and the monster turned to attack the city again, that was until Flare flying through the air and flipped over to deliver a flaming axe kick to the monster's head, creating a massive splash that covered much of the city. "Oi, watch it..." said Quasar with insolence. Flare responded by smacking him in the back of the head. Quasar responded by grabbing him by the throat. "Oi! WATCH IT HALF BAKE!" "You're destroying this city!" Quasar pushed him away. "Who cares they're heretics anyways..." "You don't know that!" "If they weren't then why is there a Miasma Ultra here?!" "Because they are a blight, a poison striking at worlds like this, trying to destroy mortal lives, and you're basically doing their job for them!" "You have rocks little brother, I'm not the one who was infected by darkness at birth!" ENOUGH There was no 'voice', not that one could hear, it was a whisper in the back of their minds, in everyone's minds, that was like a silent thunder. The two found themselves raised out of the water and moved back to the platform they arrived on, where they were forcefully transformed back into their human forms. Guards returned and aimed at them, clearly not welcoming their presence anymore. However, their attention seemed to be mostly on Quasar. "Oi, what gives...?" "You just wrecked their city, we haven't been here long and you destroyed buildings...!" said Luke "Well, how ungrateful..." "Ungrateful...? You were destroying their homes, I would call it accidental but you don't even care do you...?!" "Please, I'm an immortal, divine being, why should I...?" "BECAUSE I COMMANDED IT!" Luke, didn't need to be familiar with that voice to know who owned it. He didn't need to see the sky literally turn into fire, with serpentine fire drakes and firebirds making arches. He did not need to see the golden lines appear in said fire and open into the shape of eyes, with golden suns as pupils. All of this happened, but all Luke needed to see to know who it was, was the 'oh sh#t' face Quasar had as the two turned around. "Hi...dad..." "Dad...?" said one of the aliens. "Huh, father is translating..." said Luke "Indeed..." said Sol "The law is clear Quasar, we limit our interaction with mundane beings, for their well being. I take issue with this callousness, this disregard for your station and its tenets!" "Said I could come..." said Quasar meekly. "Only because I knew Flare would hold back the damage you would cause!" "Oh..." Quasar gave him a look. "Do not blame others for YOUR failures...However, since you two are here, I command you brothers to seek out the figure responsible for this attack, the Dark Ultra that controls the beast, and destroy him and his pet." "Wait..." said Luke, who ran towards the edge. He spied the pieces of skin, some of which had turned over to reveal circuitry. "Indeed, another of 'his' Kaiju Weapons." "Quasar..." said Flare. "Sup...!" he responded "Let's go..." "However..." said Sol, his flames calming down "Remember the rules..." "Rules...?" Sol had faded away, and Quasar ran past Luke, transforming as he jumped off the edge. Luke had no choice but to follow suit less the large splash, wash him away, and the two Ultras, dove towards the dark depths. Part 4 "What did he mean by 'rules'...?" asked Flare, swimming next to Quasar, if only barely. Quasar just gave him a look. "Hey, that was vague and I'm new...compared to you..." "Father does not like us interfering with the lives or mortals..." "Like thirty minutes ago...?" "No, that was...my misinterpretation..." "You're going to need to explain." "When it comes to eldritch, we are to destroy them no matter what gets in the way. Even if you want to save someone, if you let the Eldritch win, those people you spared will be better off dead. That's not hyperbole." "And that excuses you destroying everything to kill a monster...?" "Brother, have you ever encountered 'Silence', the state of things they leave behind...?" Flare's mind raced back to the maddening desolation he felt in that desert. "You have, I can sense it, that dead space from all the light they have destroyed, all the minus energy they create, the monsters and destruction escalating until there is only...nothing. When a monster rampages, it rampages, when an Eldritch does what it does...worlds, no, universes will ultimately die if they are not stopped." "How does that excuse..." "It doesn't...We are here to put things back in balance." Quasar stopped, and pointed, and Flare stopped and looked he say the natives fighting each other, with underwater ships, and soldiers swimming about. He moved to stop them but Quasar grabbed him by the foot and slammed him to the rocks pinning him down. "We are not their judges, we are not their teachers. We are the ones who clean up the mess so often spawned from them, because is what most Eldritch are...mortals that stepped outside the proper order of things, becoming agents of 'yawning void', as father so eloquently put it. When this is over we will leave and we will leave them to their mess..." "That is not right...!" "These are the words of father and trust me when I saw, disobeying him always causes more problems, and often not how that statement implies..." Flare's mind flashed to a scene of dead mechanoids, a race of living machines, dead because of him. "Oh, you disobeyed him..." "What..." "You can't do it yet, huh, because of how immobile our faces are, you think you don't emote, no, you just have other ways that aren't so obvious to most mortals. It's the fluctuation of the eyes. What happened...?" Quasar released him. "I...I thought I knew better, I thought he was being cold, and needlessly cruel..." "And more people died then they should've..." "Yes..." "Father is all knowing, he sees the many timelines, the many ways this can progress, it's all more than my head can hold, just know that he always choses the best path, even if it doesn't feel that way." "That doesn't change the fact that I care..." "Well..." Quasar began to swim off "He made you like that, so I can't say that's something to feel bad about." Flare swam after him "Besides, we're not the ones who have to see such...desolation so very often..." "What does that mean...?" "I don't think I need to explain that." "Then explain this to me...what are the others like...?" "The others...?" "Our siblings..." Quasar was silent. "They're nice, they're each different, but all of them are loyal to father, all of them more or less live to do what they are told..." "Man that's some brainwashing..." "No..." said Quasar with a great deal of sadness in his voice. "How is that not brainwashing, zealotry..." Quasar stopped and so did Flare. "You and I....we're different, very different form the others. I am the only blue Cinder Ultranoid, and you...you're at present, barely that. Part of you is an Ultranoid, part of you is a Synthetic Ultranoid and I know, I sense some last bit of divine spark within you, but we're...failures both." "I don't get it, what makes us so 'different'..." "Once you were like the others, tainted, but like the others. For ever Cinder Ultra born, is a piece of father's own, literal soul, carved of in a process I'm told is beyond painful, emotionally." "So he made a made an army from himself." "There are far easier ways to create beings to police the multiverse for him. He is the god of 'super robots' and he could just build warriors built of the steely stuff of legend. No, he tore himself apart to create beings powerful enough and 'pure' enough to protect reality. You were tainted at the one time, the one instance when our kind would've been vulnerable to such things, at your creation. Father's rage made the heavens and earth of our homeworld quake, and the only thing louder were the screams he extracted from the one who did it." "Huh..." said Flare with a sense of revelation he could not understand. "That's also why he orders us about..." "I don't..." "Dude, Cinder Ultras literally share a soul with father, that's why they are loyal, that why we're a family, we may be individuals all, but the 'irreducible us' is all one. We're a family." "Wow, I never would've imagine, granted that makes things he's told me in the past now clear, but...why did he never tell me...?" "He probably did and you just didn't understand, I don't know what's with cosmic being and this need to be vague?" Quasar said shrugging "Or, ya know, he didn't think you would listen, believe, or for it to matter. He was supremely disappointed when it became clear to him that you were intent on joining the dark side." "...How are you different...?" Quasar was startled by the question and then embarrassed. ""Uh, well, you see, I...I'm...I wasn't made by 'father'..." "I don't understand..." Before he could really respond something large and massive swam into them, ramming at high speed. The group turned to see that it was the same sort of creature they had fought before. They were ready to attack it, when they noticed something. Their Ultra senses were no longer distracted by their conversation. They turned around to see a school of the beast, one of which had the left side of their body blown of to reveal the biomechanical parts underneath. Riding on top of one of these creatures, like a surf board, with a dark Ultra being, with marine features. Part 5 "Dibs on the Miasma Ultra!!!" shouted Quasar who sped off at high speeds. Flare was left flabbergasted and confused. "What...?" "Just take care of the monster weapons!" shouted Quasar who sped towards the dark giant. He threw a punch, but simply sailed over the beast it was riding as its body dissolved into dark purple light as a result of the blow. "What...? Didn't think it would be that easy..." That was the moment the dark giant delivered a flying kick into his back sending him flying into a beast, On contact it electrocuted him, causing the others to generate a large joined electrical field. The dark giant disappeared as a blur of purple light, and Flare turned away, shielding his eyes from the bright light. Quasar fell to the sea floor unconscious and his color timer flashing. Flare would've moved to fight but the kaiju machines were circling him. Resolved for combat, he took a fighting stance, as the dark ultra appeared before him, arms crossed. "This blows..." said Quasar. His form was in darkness, a black void. "Not exactly the classy language I expect from my children, but...at this point I can't say I'm surprised..." The space around Sol was illuminated, his human form in white robes, which against the darkness now glowed. "Father..." said Quasar. "Were you expecting someone else...?" "No, no, just...well, our private conversations never seem to end well..." "No, they don't end well for 'you', since you have a knack for causing problems." "Sorry..." "I doubt that, but that is hardly the problem..." "I fail to see how that could not be the problem..." Because you are self centered." "...Do you ever have anything nice to say...?" "...I don't know, will you give me a reason to say something nice...?" Quasar was silent for a moment. "You're mean..." "I'm, it's the truth that's giving this emotional backhand." "Look-" "No, you look, I do not care for this angst driven need to prove your worth to me. That I permit you to still exist after the Avatars created you is proof enough I found literal value in your existence, but if you want familial bonds, how about you do things like not carry your little brother to be slaughtered?" "That's not..." "Lie to yourself but not to me. You were jealous, and it blinded you. Where you should have seen kin, a kindred soul, you saw a rival. In your inadequacy you belittle those you should be protecting. You wish to believe you are a superior being...then act like something worth the adoration. You act like this petty, childish thing all the time, and yet you're upset when I chastise you, like a child..." "Well maybe if you were there instead of sleeping all the time, I wouldn't be like this!" "If I wasn't sleeping all the time, you wouldn't exist..." "That's not..." "Oh but it is. Someone needs to protect the multiverse. The mortals and the ascended play their part and the Titans, but since my entombment upon our homeworld, darkness has been growing..." "Have the other princes pull their weight then!" "That is not their place...not their nature. Countless lives depend on us, countless individuals-" "That I will never meet!" "You don't care...?" "How could I...?" "You should...Your siblings were made to care and they do, and they do not need to be told I love them, because they know." "That's not fair, it's not fair, I didn't choose to be made differently...!" "No one chooses to exist, we all fade in the end, no one really belongs anywhere...now go save your brother." "...I don't know if I can..." "That would not have stopped him." Flare held his arm as the robotic fish monsters swarm around him. Many where ready to charge and fire their electrical attack again, when it happened. A gold and blue light moved about the school, causing the robotic beasts to explode before stopping in front of Flare. It was Quasar, with a blade of energy being emitted from his fist. He stood up straight and his blade disappeared. He put two of his fingers to his color timer, and then pointed them at Flare, firing a soft, but dense beam of energy into it, that healed him and restored his energy. The two back each other, as the other monster began to swarm around them, the dark Ultra riding on one, with his arms crossed. "High speed attacks..." said Quasar "Don't stop moving, stay aware of what's around you." "I'm not trained in combat like that..." "Well time to learn. Also, don't bother with beams, they will probably dodge." "They're beams!" "And we're underwater, they are particle beams, not lasers. Now, go...!" The two glowed and dashed of towards their enemies at high speeds. Part 6 Quasar swung his arm, firing a volley of arcs of energy into the numerous robotic monsters, in his path. He clenched his fist, emitting a blade of energy and swung on the Dark Ultra, who charged the fin like blade on his arm with dark miasmic energy to block the attack. The two were locked in position and until they pushed of and took of at high speeds, practically teleporting across the battlefield as they clashed blades. Flare skid across the sea floor, before stopping, hunched over, arms crossed as he gathered energy into his color timer. He stood up, throwing open his arms to fire a beam from his chest in an arc motion taking out a large number of the monsters. He jumped and flew upward, as many came and swam after him. Moving upwards, he clenched his fists as an aura covered his body, and he flipped around flew down at high speeds, opening his arms and spinning at high speeds. The nearby immortals were somewhat stunned to see what looked to be a tornado of fire, descending down to the ocean depths. Flare flipped over and landed, leaving the 'fire' to dissipate around him. He fired an L style beam taking out more, before switching to swinging open his arms in large arcs of energy that sliced through many of the enemies. Quasar, however, was not having the same luck as his brother, despite having the longer blade, he was being out matched by his more aquatic foe, who was dodging his attacks to deliver blow after blow. "Dang it, stay still...!" shouted Quasar. The dark Ultra simply before performed some kick and punches, which practically cut through the water. His point was clear, 'I'm faster than you. "Trap the fish..." said a voice in Quasar's head, and he immediately recognized whose it was. Quasar took a stance while the dark Ultra cracked his knuckled and flicked his arm. He ran at him, with his arm blade charged, slash at Quasar's side. He struck, only to find himself trapped, his arm trapped under Quasar's who proceeded to knee him, and then bear hug him while he was stunned. The dark Ultra struggled. "Don't bother..." The silent dark one's movements clearly signified mocking disbelief "Oh, you may be able to get free from me, eventually, but not from 'us'." Flare grabbed his brother and their enemy and the two jumped up and began spinning as their bodies glowed. They formed a vortex of light within which the dark one struggled, and growled in pain, before disintegrating into dark particles eradicated by the light. "Yes...we did it..." said Flare as they released each other, cancelling the phenomenon. "Yeah..." said Quasar clearly fatigued from his injuries. At that moment he sat up. "I see..." "What...?" "Dad just called, we need to finish of these monsters, and then we can leave..." "Right..." "Hold..." "What's wrong...?" "I'll go after the production facility, you deal with these guys here." "Okay...you're suddenly very serious..." "I'm also suddenly very sore, I wonder if the two are related...Watch your back..." Quasar flew off, leaving Flare with a feeling of suspicion, but the monstrous weapons heading his way, drew his attention. Part 7 The explosions in the distance drew Flare's attention, as he fired a specium ray style beam into the mouth of the last monster weapon. On his instincts he flew of towards that location, and he found it in the middle of a large ravine. It was a city of sorts, arranged in a peculiar layout. Though he didn't understand why something about it, grated on the back of his mind. The settlement had been destroyed, the number of the dead, he did not want to think about, and above it all was Quasar, lacking any his youthful energy, possibly mourning, regretting what he just did. "Why...?" asked Flare, understanding what he did "Why would you do this, you said...!?" "I know what I said, and I know my orders..." Flare paused. "Father ordered this..." Flare said angrily. Then they felt it, a tug upward, a call. The two flew up, and out from the ocean, into the sky and into space, towards the moon, where Sol's projection was waiting on the ball of space dust. Quasar knelt, but Flare stood, defiant, angry. Sol just kept eating his yogurt. "Why...?" "Because leaving it would cause too much damage..." "Damage! You wiped out a city!" "Yeah, with the rebels defeated the fascist government will consolidate their control of this world. Akreious will probably start another civil war or so, such is his nature..." "But for now you got your 'order'..." "You're lucky I don't smack...'boy'." "Why for being, right. You complained about how we shouldn't interfere with mortal lives, you...you let all of those mechanoids die, just to prove this point. So why...?" "Silence..." Sol said calmly "I will not-" "No you little nitwit, Silence, capital 'S'. They say, 'nothing like a good cause to bring out the worst in people', well a state of victorious darkness and the end of life, is a very good reason." "I do not understand..." "Of course you don't you're what...a mortal. That entire facility, that settlement was part of the mechanism that summoned the dark Ultra to that world. It is tied tot he Eldritch, their darkness radiated from it like a miasma. You felt it when you looked at their remains. The rebels turned to the powers of darkness, and therefore walked out of our protection and into the camp of our enemies. It's sad, tragic, but leaving that base, and those people with that knowledge, would've eventually doomed this world to being corrupted." "How is that-" "Finish that sentence and I will lay hands upon thee." Flare stepped back in shock. "You ask me why I ordered the oblivion of an entire city, than let their souls slip into the wretched grasps of heresy. I am no mortal, I do not deal with zealotry. I am cosmic, I am divine, what you call 'maybe's and 'perhaps' and things of 'faith', I deal with the real facts and truth whose shadows you are skeptic of. The mortals made their choices, and they in turn left us with one of two, terrible, tragic, horrible options, but a choice had and was made. The choice chosen was that which gave this world a chance of life, and maybe, in the stellar and solar cycles to come...a chance at freedom. If you disagree with even that...I can make for you an orifice and a rod which you shove it up." "You...eradicated them, you had Quasar..." "Quasar feels sad for them, a fine improvement if you ask me, but he knows I know better. What was done, was done in the name of those that could not be saved...and all of those we still can." "I don't know if I can ever come to accept that..." "You don't have to like it, you should never like it, but understand this...indecision helps no one but the perpetrators that forced our hands. You had a small glimpse of silence..." "Wait...'small'?!" "Did you think a simple desert in the middle of a forest was the depths to which the dark can sink? No. heresy's crimes are far, far more wicked in intention. Now go home, sleep, eat, go play games." "I..." Sol's eyes flashed and he was gone. "Quasar..." "Father...?" "You have done well, my son." "A shame, not all of my children, can learn so quickly..." The miasma condensed into a pearl. Mixed within the black and purple was the ghostly blue-green of necrotic magic, bearing the ghostly image of someone. It was held in the hand of someone, of a giant, with a well of darkness were others had color timers, in a world of dark skies and thorn covered fields. "Huh, I though you more competent than that...but it seems the last born of Sol, is greatly improving, very quickly..." "Bah..." said another voice, another dark giant, one of several in the dark "You chose the wrong element, let me deal with this upstart, fire to crush fire!" "Very well, go...and do not come back until he is broken." The dark giant took off into the sky as a dark sinister purple light. He departed in a swirl of spinning clouds of miasma black and purple lightning jumping about. "Why is he so important...?" asked a female's voice. "Sol spared him, when he should've erased his compromised creation. Clearly this boy matters..." "The old one is sentimental?" "Hardly. Sol would burn a thousand worlds to save a galaxy, he has no room for weakness!" "It sounds like are projecting..." "You think you know more of him than me...?" "Fair enough. So what next...?" "We continue as planned, soon we will have enough darkness to do the dead, and snuff his flame out!"Category:Ultraman Flare Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Metaverse Series Category:Completed Works